


One

by BarbaraKaterina



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pure Crack, the truth behind that 14 million to 1 probability, too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraKaterina/pseuds/BarbaraKaterina
Summary: This was just too much. Stephen couldn't take it.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, we all can imagine about fifty more plausible scenarios for winning over Thanos than what went down in Endgame, so it's a little weird Strange found just that one. Here's my answer to that...after a fashion.

Stephen took a deep breath, took out the time stone, and began to watch.

He saw them lose, tragically and epically, and saw Thanos wipe out half of all life in the universe.

So he went back, and saw it again.

And ag-

Actually, no.

There was...was he seeing this right? There was that Ant-Man creature he remembered from the news, and it shrunk, and it...of, God, no.

It crawled under Thanos’ armour in the vicinity of the Titan’s...rectum, and then Thanos simply _exploded_.

Stephen turned away is disgust. Was the Time Stone playing some kind of joke on him? He refused to take this seriously.

He rewound, and watched a different scenario unfold.

There were hundreds of universes where they lost in various ways, with the same ultimate tragic ending.

And then there was one where...Ant-Man flew into Thanos’ ear?

_No._

Stephen went through several thousand more, not even registering the death and sufferign any more, only to reach one where Ant-Man entered Thanos’ nose.

Impatient, he went faster, flipping through different futures like pages of a book.

There was a million futures when their fight ended in mass slaughter, and then...there was another one where Ant-Man entered Thanos’ ass, simply in different circumstances.

Stephen refused tow watch it to its end, and instead rewound again. 

Several hundreds of universes where they lost, then another one with….Ant-Man.

A few thousand more, some more Ant-Man.

Several hundred thousand, and...Ant-Man.

He was truly getting desperate.

It went on and on, and by the time he had watched fourteen million futures unfold, he had seen Ant-Man crawl into Thanos’ various orifices thousands, tens of thousands of times, and he just could not take it any more.

And then, there was one where they won without any body explosions.

Stephen blinked, not even realizing what he saw at first, then he focused.

That universe was completely ridiculous, contained absurdly overcomplicated and overwrought time-travel and a bunch of people died, but Stephen just _did not care_.

If he had to watch Ant-Man crawl inside Thanos ONE MORE TIME, he would go insane.

He returned to his present, and opened his eyes.

“How many futures do we win in?” They asked him.

“One,” Stephen said very firmly.


End file.
